Harry et Draco in the wonderland
by Noa chan
Summary: Harry et Draco se retrouvent bloqués dans un monde etrange ou il vont devoir acomplir plusieur quete pour en sortir vivant ... entre conte de fée et RPG cette fic va vous emmener dans un autre monde


Autrice : Noa Black  
  
Titre : Harry et Draco in the wonderland  
  
Disclamer : rien est à moi ici , les contes de fée et Harry Potter ont des propriétaires .... Hélas ....  
  
Genre : Humour, aventure et bien sur romance, n'oublions pas Ooc   
  
Dédicace : à Zuzu que j'adore, CC ma femme adorée et Nat'chan à qui j'ai déjà raconté l'histoire   
  
Ptit note : la préface est courte mais c juste pour tout mettre en place ! Si vous voulez voir des contes particulier dans cette fic, dites le moi dans vos reviews   
  
Préface : Harry et Draco in the Wonderland  
  
C'est fou ce que le vie était dure à Poudlard quand on était en 7 ème année quand les professeurs rabâchaient 24heures sur 24 de réviser que les ASPICs étaient leur avenir qu'ils détermineraient leur métier qu'il fallait réviser et que c'était important. Cette mélodie funeste résonnait aux oreilles des apprentis sorciers durant toute la journée. Mais le pire n'était pas les discours déprimants ou réprobateurs des professeurs essayant de mettre leurs élèves au travail c'était plutôt la tonne de devoirs qui s'amassaient chaque soir devant eux. Plus une seconde pour s'amuser pour rire ou parler il fallait réviser réviser réviser.  
  
Harry soupira devant la tonne de parchemins qui s'amoncelait devant lui. Encore une journée pénible, dure et contraignante. Et il fallait encore qu'il aille à l'entraînement de Quidditch encore un des ces jours ennuyeux où il s'était levé à l'aube pour finir ses devoirs, ou il avait du se montrer attentif pendant tous les cours tout en révisant durant les pauses encore une journée ou il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas, ou très peu pour rattraper son retard. Car du retard, selon Hermione il en avait beaucoup. Surtout pour les potions. Il fallait que Harry apprenne par cœur les listes d'ingrédients pour des quelconques potions stupides ensuite il devait se farcir la tête de Snape durant tout le cours mais le pire le pire de tout, c'était Malfoy il fallait qu'il supporte ce petit teigneux durant toute la journée ses répliques glacées, son air hautain... ha l'envie de le frapper ne lui manquait pas... Mais il avait déjà enfreint assez de règlements tout au long de sa scolarité pour pouvoir se passer d'un renvoi même temporaire.  
  
Le soleil se levait déjà au delà de la foret interdite quand Harry posa son dernier parchemin dans son sac. Il sortit un gros grimoire de la poche avant de celui ci et commença à le lire. L'écriture était fine et serrée et remplissait tout le contenu de la page. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de le finir pour ses examens et cela énervait prodigieusement Harry. Il sentait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher, qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à un autre. Il se leva brusquement en apercevant Ron et Hermione sortant des dortoirs.  
  
« Bonjours Harry ! » Dirent les deux griffondors en chœur, un sourire béat aux lèvres.  
  
« ... lut ! » grommela Harry  
  
« Bah qu'es ce qu'il y a mon pote ? » dit Ron quand les 3 sorciers marchaient dans les couloirs  
  
« Mais je t'ai pas sonné Ron ! » Gueula Harry hors de lui ! « On a pas idée de batifoler en pleine période d'examens ! »  
  
« Calme toi Harry ! »  
  
« Me calmer ? Me calmer ? Mais comment veux tu que je me calme Ron ? Ça fait deux semaines que je ne dors plus, que je ne mange plus et que j'absorbe des données débiles sur les potions que je ne connais pas ! Deux semaines que je ne fais que lire, écrire, et apprendre par cœur tout mon livre de potions ! Tu crois que je fais ça pour le plaisir ? Tu crois que j'aime ça peu être ? Et Snape qui n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'avec mon niveau la meilleur note que je pourrai obtenir en potion serais un T comme troll .... Non mais tu te rends compte ? Et après tu me demandes si ça va ? »  
  
« Mais Harry ... écoute ... »  
  
« Écouter ... écouter ! Toujours écouter ! Mais à t'écouter parler Ron on perd un temps si précieux qui pour moi est irremplaçable ! J'en ai marre de vous entendre vous deux ! C'est sur que toi tu n'as pas de problèmes ! Hermione te donne des cours particuliers si tu vois ce que je veux dire !... ». Dit Harry en avançant plus vite pour semer ses amis.  
  
« Oulala ... » murmura Ron en regardant le griffondors partir « ... Hermione je crois qu'il faudrait qu'il dorme un peu .... Il commence sérieusement à devenir fou ! »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron ! Connaissant Harry quand il aura craqué tout ira mieux ... enfin j'espère ..... » Murmura son amie aux cheveux brun ondulés.  
  
Harry marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre à la grande salle ou l'attendait un déjeuner qu'il n'aurais de toute façon , pas le temps de prendre, pour ensuite avoir deux heures de cours de divination puis deux heures de la matière tant redoutée les potions...  
  
Harry décida de ne pas aller manger et de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour utiliser le temps qui lui restait avant la première heure de cours. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de batifoler durant ses six années scolaires ? Bon bien sur il avait vaincu Voldemort à la fin de sa sixième année et tout aurait dû être plus simple...mais non ! La vie restait encore plus dure, tout le monde exigeait encore plus de lui et il en avait carrément marre !  
  
Apres une demi heure de révisions non stop sur les qualités des feuilles de mandragore Harry ferma son livre. Il n'en pouvait plus ...  
  
Harry regarda sa montre et une expression d'horreur s'afficha sur son visage.  
  
' Ho non .... C'est pas vrai .... Je suis en retard maintenant ! pensa-t-il en attrapant ses affaire et en courant hors de la bibliothèque.  
  
Il arriva à son cours de divination 10 bonnes minutes en retard !  
  
« J'avais prédit que vous seriez en retard monsieur Potter ! » dit Trelawney a Harry quand il franchit la porte.  
  
« Hn .... » répondit Harry en allant s'asseoir près de Ron.  
  
« Aujourd'hui nous allons approfondir notre étude sur les lignes de la main ! Veuillez ouvrir votre manuel à la page 156 et commencez à lire pendant que je passe dans les rangs ramasser vos devoirs ! Veuillez le poser sur votre bureau s'il vous plait ! »  
  
Tandis que Harry sortit son devoir rempli de stupidités écrites à la hâte il se sentit suffoquer sous l'épais nuage que formaient tous les encens qui brûlaient dans la petite pièce.  
  
Soudain il sentit une présence près de lui et releva la tête. Trelawney le regardait d'un air vraiment bizarre ... puis elle commença à parler à voix basse les yeux toujours dans le vague.  
  
« N'ouvrez jamais la porte qui se présentera devant vous »  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Harry stoïque  
  
« Si vous le faites une immense menace planera sur vous, je ... je vois un jeune homme à vos cotés... un grand danger pour vous deux ... une quête, du désespoir du .... Monsieur Potter pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi ? » Demanda son professeur, son regard redevenu normal derrière ses grandes lunettes.  
  
« Mais professeur vous venez de dire » articula Harry  
  
« Je n'ai rien dit du tout ! » nia le professeur en ramassant sa copie.  
  
Harry resta bouche bée quelque secondes et se ravisa vite. Il venait de se souvenir que tout ce que disait Trelawney n'était que babillage inutile, tout comme ses cours.... Harry soupira, il ressortit son livre de potion et le plaqua sur ses genoux.  
  
Après deux heures de lectures intensives, pour Harry de son livre de potion, pour les autres élèves des lignes de leurs mains, le cours fut enfin fini et Harry fut le premier à sortir de la salle. Son cours de potion commençait dans dix minutes mais il voulait arriver en avance pour pouvoir réviser la théorie.  
  
« Hey Salut ....Harry » commença Colin Crivey quand il vu passer le griffondors en coup de vent à côté de lui.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien, ne remarquant même pas la présence de son 'ami'  
  
Soudain Harry déboulant dans le couloir des cachots ouvrit violemment la porte de la salle de cours de sa matière 'préférée'  
  
Un jeune homme blond se retourna vivement en entendant la porte claquer.  
  
« Tient tient ... mon Pote Potty ! « S'exclama le serpentars aux yeux couleur du ciel.  
  
« Ta gueule Malfoy » ! Grogna Harry  
  
« Comment oses-tu ? » répliqua le serpentars le rouge lui montant au joues  
  
« J'ai dit TA GEULE ESPECE DE SALE .... »  
  
Harry n'eu pas le temps de finir que Draco s'était jeté sur lui. S'en suivit une bagarre assez sanglante où Harry sentit son nez se casser et où un craquement assez sonore lui confirma qu'il venait de casser le bras de son pire ennemi. Soudain une voix glaciale les fit stopper leur lutte.  
  
« Potter, Malfoy qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »  
  
Harry se releva pour faire face au professeur Snape  
  
« A ce que je vois vous vous battiez ! » murmura l'homme « vous serez tout les deux collés ! Ce soir a 20 h ! Et ne soyez pas en retard ! »   
  
« Mais professeur .... »  
  
« Il n'y a pas de mais Mr Malfoy ! Et maintenant allez à l'infirmerie, le sang qui coule de votre nez Mr Potter risque de salir le sol ! » Lança Snape ironique.  
  
Après ce petit incident la journée passa sans trop de tension .... A part la fixation qu'avait Harry d'apprendre son livre de potion par cœur....  
  
20 heures arrivèrent.  
  
« Bien, vous allez me nettoyer tout ces chaudrons jeunes hommes ! Et je ne veux pas de bagarre cette fois ! » Ordonna Snape. « Ha oui j'oubliais ! Interdiction d'ouvrire et de franchir la petite porte qui se trouve derrière mon bureau ! Est-ce bien compris ? »  
  
« Oui professeur ! » répondirent les deux adolescent en chœur  
  
Le professeur sortit, les laissant seul. Harry commença a récurer son chaudrons tout en ce récitant mentalement la liste d'ingrédient qu'il fallait pour faire une potion de paralysie des os quand la petite porte retint son attention.  
  
Il commença à se diriger vers celle-ci quand il entendit la voix traînante et agaçante de son rival  
  
« Potter tu ne touche pas à cette porte ! »  
  
« Et pourquoi ça ? »  
  
« Parce que c'est interdit « renifla Draco  
  
« Et alors Mafoy ? Tu as peur ? »  
  
« Bien sur que non ! » répliqua le serpentrad  
  
« Alors viens avec moi ! » répliqua Harry un large sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
  
Il posa ses mains sur la poigné et la tourna doucement. Draco l'avait rejoint et attendait à coté de lui. La porte s'ouvrit en aspirant les deux adolescents à l'intérieur de la salle.  
  
La porte se referma en claquant et disparut.  
  
Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, un magnifique paysage se déroulait devant ses yeux, tout fait de paillettes et de diamants.  
  
« Où sommes nous ? » Murmura le Griffondors .  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
Une chtite reviews please pour savoir si je continue ou pas 


End file.
